


I pegged you for an omega

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anal sex with an alpha, Bionic cock, Bionic cock pegging (Lena on Kara), F/F, Kara tops Lena afterwards, Kate Kane is Lena's date to make Kara jealous, Lena assumes Kara is an omega, Omega Lena Luthor, Pegging, Slight William Dey bashing - honestly he can GO, jealous kara, jealous lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: Lena always assumed Kara was an omega. When she finds out Kara is going on a date with that awful reporter and alpha William Dey, Lena recruits help from another alpha to make a play at getting her Super once and for all.(AKA, Lena thinks they're both omegas. She creates a bionic cock so she can play the role of alpha to Kara's omega - but she's in for a surprise when she discovers she was wrong about Kara. All of this leads to pegging).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1316





	I pegged you for an omega

There were a lot of things Lena Luthor had learned to endure. Her insufferable family and their manipulations, the fact that Lex had been brought back from the dead, the world being wiped from existence and reformed with many new changes. The least of it was the way her brother had taken over all of her accomplishments.

Lena could take it _all_ in stride because she was used to dealing with things herself, at forging ahead against the odds — but one thing she refused to take was the ghastly idea that her former best friend and current enemy Kara Danvers could have chemistry with that dullard of a reporter, William Dey.

“What is this trash?” She had asked Lex when he not so casually slapped a magazine down on her desk earlier that week.

“I thought you’d want to keep tabs on your little Super frenemy.” Lex taunted with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I saved you the trouble. Page thirty.”

It was a gossip rag from a rival company that had nowhere near the same reach as CatCo, and Lex, ever the troll, had circled the small side article where Kara had been snapped with William, laughing over coffee. The writer of the article went on to speculate about a blooming romance between the pair of prize winning journalists and Lena felt a fresh wave of bitter anger and betrayal.

For four long years, Lena had danced around Kara Danvers and their mutual attraction. Four years it had taken build a mountain of trust and an obscene amount of sexual tension, which had always felt a little forbidden due to the fact that they were both omegas. Lena had longed for Kara, only for it all to be ripped out from under her with the news that the reporter had been Supergirl the whole time.

In hindsight, Lena should have known. The earnest and delicate omega had always worn her heart on her sleeve, and Supergirl had always been so raw emotionally. Real alphas, as Lillian would say, rarely showed anyone their tears, and Lena had seen Supergirl’s long before her lie had been exposed.

But now, after a few short months of fighting and a failed attempt at world domination, Kara had moved on to that alpha William Dey?

Didn’t she care at all that under the scathing vitriol and determination to fix humanity, Lena loved her? That the only reason she was going to such lengths was because she was broken hearted and secretly pining? That maybe, she wanted Kara to fight for her, despite how roughly she kept pushing her away?

Perhaps she had been a bit too forceful in her rage, but she was dealing with Supergirl, the most powerful being on earth. Surely she could take it.

Lena had sneered at the image of Kara’s bright smile, and studied William’s strange, potato face for hours, trying to piece together what exactly Kara found attractive about him. She scoured the internet for any information she could get her greedy hands on and devoured it like the rabid, boss ass bitch she was until finally she caught wind of a potential date and its location.

It took her no time at all to form a plan of her own, with a little help from someone Kara had recently interviewed.

It was easy enough to get Kate Kane’s number. Lena had done so much business in Gotham over the years that cold calling Miss Kane didn’t faze her. She could have texted, but a direct approach was much better.

“Lena Luthor, I’m surprised to get a call from you.” Kate had lilted curiously down the line. “Kara’s told me so much about you.”

“Good, then it’ll make this easier.” Lena insisted and cut right to the chase. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Excuse me?”

“I need a favor, and it requires your presence.” Lena explained, albeit vaguely. “How would you like to accompany me to a new fusion restaurant, say… around seven thirty?”

“Why do I get the feeling it’s the same one Kara’s been raving about for the past week?” Kate asked, and Lena could hear the suspicion in her voice.

“So what if it is?” Lena retorted, as if this wasn’t the entire point of the call.

“You know,” Kate sighed, the amusement in her tone carrying through the phone. “You could always talk to her instead of trying to recruit me into whatever you’re scheming.”

Over my dead body. Lena thought, but she laid on her charm as she stated, “I’d rather talk to you. Did you know I provided Supergirl with a Kryptonite resistant suit? Perhaps Wayne Industries would like to collaborate with L-Corp to create a few new gadgets for Gotham’s finest Hero.”

That sealed the deal, because Kate had laughed, “Alright, I’m in. How much trouble is this going to cause?”

“It’s not trouble I’m after.” Lena had murmured before hanging up.

Lena spent the rest of the day perfecting her new technology, which she had developed long ago, but never had the opportunity to put through trials.

By the end of the day, she was pulling on a pair of garter stockings, and over them she tightened the loops of a harness that held her creation.

As she stood in front of a mirror and took in the sight of the bionic phallus between her legs, Lena’s cheeks went a little pink. 

She had designed the cock with Kara in mind, so it was on the smaller side and not exactly realistic-looking, but she figured it would be just what the other omega could handle. 

When Kate rapped on her penthouse door, neglecting to follow her instructions to meet downstairs, Lena rushed through getting dressed. Her Marchessa Notte gown would hopefully attract Kara’s eye, because of the shimmering embellishments, the bare shouldered cut and the slit along one side that left her leg exposed.

She went to let her Kate inside without finishing up her preparations, and when the alpha stepped into her living room, the first thing she did was hone in on what Lena was wearing underneath the dress. 

Kate greeted her with a laugh and a suave little gesture at her problem. “Well hello to you, too.” 

Lena immediately changed the settings on the remote control to the phallus to make it less obvious she was wearing it. “Right, let me just grab my things and we’ll go.” 

“You’re certainly full of surprises, aren’t you?” Kate grinned, and Lena could have sworn she felt the alpha’s eyes trailing down her when she bent to pick up her clutch from the table. She turned to find Kate leaning against the door with one hand in her pocket, and she extended the other to Lena with a twinkle of mirth in her dark eyes. “I have a feeling tonight’s going to be a lot of fun.”

Lena took her hand for appearance’s sake and ignored the way heat prickled up her neck at the way Kate watched her. “Well, we’ll see about that.” She murmured, and looped her arm through the alpha’s when they stepped into the elevator.

The leather of Kate’s jacket and the cologne she wore matched her alpha energy and Lena found herself appreciating the more casual attire. There was something enticing about seeing the way she owned who she was unapologetically, tattoos on display and short hair spiked just so. Lena could almost believe it was a real date, because Kate was certainly chivalrous and opened the car door for Lena before her driver had the chance.

“If you have any questions, now would be a good time to ask them. You never know who might be eavesdropping and Kara has exceptional hearing.” Lena stated, all business as she settled into her seat only to quirk her brow when Kate slid in next to her to keep physical contact.

“It’s an alpha thing.” Kate explained with an easy roll of her shoulders. “If this was a date, then I’d want everyone around us to pick up on my scent, especially on you.”

Lena hummed low in her throat as she inhaled the alpha pheromones, despite her better judgement. She confided, “I wasn’t sure if you’d go along with this, I’m a little surprised that you did. In a good way.”

Kate smirked, taking in all of Lena’s expressions as she murmured, “I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to work with the genius who saved three billion people from Earth-38 in only a matter of hours. Besides, Kara wouldn’t shut up about you. I had to see why.”

“How flattering.” Lena drawled, though truth be told it felt nice to have someone acknowledge the good she had done.

The closer they came to the restaurant, the more anxious Lena began to feel, and she inadvertently pressed the remote to her bionic appendage, which rose to the occasion rather humiliatingly.

“Are you sure you know how to work that thing?” Kate asked with a slight grin.

Lena wasn’t entirely sure why her face burned in embarrassment at the way the alpha’s gaze lingered on the bulge that poked at her skirt, but she hit the button to soften it and scoffed, “Of course I do. I designed it.”

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Kate stated and studied Lena with more interest.

Lena cleared her throat and smoothed out her skirt with a bit of flare as she addressed the elephant in the room. “I’m aware that it’s unusual, but I’m more than capable of taking on an alpha role.”

Kate raised her eyebrows, and just when Lena thought she was going to stay silent, the alpha murmured, “It’s all in the hips. You don’t need to move anything else once you get a rhythm going there.”

Lena laughed at that tidbit of information just as the car stopped outside their destination. Kate got out first and helped her with a firm hand onto the sidewalk. Lena slipped her arm back through the alpha’s and let her walk them inside the Asian-Fusion restaurant.

Lena found it much harder than expected to walk gracefully while wearing the harness and attachment to go with it, but she made it a point to glide across the restaurant in full view of Kara.

William Dey sat at one side of their table, menu in hand with his head down, like he cared more about ordering than making conversation with his date.

For someone who wanted to attract an alpha, Kara certainly looked to be putting in minimal effort: she had partially braided her hair back, and she wore tight-fitting jeans and a desperate-looking beige cardigan.

There were so many more flattering outfits Kara could have worn. Lena had seen conservative bible teachers who dressed more provocatively, but Kara’s lack of fashion sense hardly seemed to matter to blockheaded William. He still peered at Kara with interest when he glanced up from his menu and pointed out his choices.

Kara seemed to be happy enough to chat with him about the food and smiled back at him. It disgusted Lena. 

Lena had worn her burgundy jacket with the faux fur collar, and it was when Kate moved in to lift it from her shoulders that she met Kara’s eyes across the crowded restaurant. Since she knew she had Kara’s attention, Lena decided to give all of hers to Kate. 

“I’m looking forward to getting better acquainted with you,” Lena remarked in an impulsive bid to ensure she had a nice evening, one way or another.

If Kara defied her expectations and actually focused on William, then she planned to drink at least two bottles of wine and possibly console herself by having sex with Kate Kane.

It would be a one night stand without the entanglement of emotions or love, but she somehow sensed Kate wouldn’t mind a casual fling. 

“Hey, I always did have a thing for smart and sexy brunettes, so I can say the feeling is mutual.” Kate grinned at her and held out her seat, then leaned down behind her to whisper in her ear while she pushed it back towards the table. “You look absolutely stunning tonight.” 

Lena blushed as a little shiver went down her neck from Kate’s proximity. She stole a quick glance at Kara to see how she was affected and another thrill went through her at the murderous expression on Kara’s face. 

Kara had definitely activated her super hearing, because she was only half listening to William and Lena noticed how he repeated himself even at a distance. 

Lena didn’t even try to hide how much it pleased her.

Her joy was radiant and she directed it straight towards Kate. She opened up her menu to glance at the selection and then peered at the alpha. “I might need a minute to choose, do you have any idea what you might like?”

Without missing a beat, Kate locked eyes with Lena and stated confidently through a slight smile, “I know what I want.” The scent of her pheromones thickened in the air between them, and then she opened her menu and casually browsed the selection as she uttered, “Why don’t we just order a few things that sound good and we can share them? That’s the whole point of tonight, right?” She asked flirtatiously and raised her charming, strong chin. “You’re trying something new.”

There was a wonderfully enigmatic pull about Kate that drew Lena into the fake date so easily that she actually bit her lip. The way the alpha phrased it made it clear that the something new Lena was trying wasn’t the food, and she slid her gaze towards Kara subtly.

The Kryptonian stabbed at whatever appetizer she ordered with enough strength to snap a chopstick, and William called a waiter over to complain about the cheap utensils.

“How are you with spice?” Lena asked innocently enough, and felt Kate’s leg press into hers under the table—out of sight for them, but directly in Kara’s line of vision.

“Oh, I can handle a lot of heat.” Kate professed and Lena grinned at the silly flirtatious banter.

“Ready to order?” The alpha asked and then signaled for a waiter.

Kate took the liberty to get a glass of red wine for Lena and a beer for herself and when they arrived she toasted with, “To two badass women finally connecting and getting to know one another on a more intimate level.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Lena grinned and clinked her glass off of Kate’s before taking a sip. 

The atmosphere between them took on a comfortable and exciting energy as the wine hit Lena’s bloodstream. She found little excuses to lean forward and caress the inside of Kate’s wrist, or to rub at her own bare shoulder. 

By the time their food arrived, Kate had drawn her chair closer to Lena’s, and after the waiter placed all of the hot plates on the table, the alpha fed her mouthfuls of simmering Thai dishes and an aromatic Indian dish with saffron. 

Lena became more conscious of how her mouth closed around every spoonful and the heightening tension that it caused. 

Kara shot up from her seat and stormed off down the halls that led to the bathrooms, and Lena took that as an opportune time to follow. She graciously excused herself from Kate, who gave her a discreet wink as she hurried after Kara. The Kryptonian left a trail of distress scent in her wake. 

As she reached the bathroom, Lena pretended not to notice Kara and stepped up to the sink to touch up her lipstick. 

She watched Kara in the mirror, the way her jaw worked and the tightness of her lips that barely concealed her fury between agitated breaths.

“Lena what—what the—why—why are you here with Kate Kane?” Kara barely got her words out from between her clenched teeth.

Lena raised a dark brow as she finally turned to face Kara, as if surprised to see her standing there.

“That’s hardly your business, now is it?” She shot back, her pale enticing eyes lighting up at how Kara folded her arms, her biceps straining under the cardigan. “It seems you’re here on your own date, anyway.”

“No, I—that’s—it’s not like that,” Kara stuttered, her words falling flat as her body went rigid. With her nostrils flaring and eyes narrowed, Kara had never looked more like her Super alter-ego, even in her terrible choice of clothes. “You’re on a date?”

“I guess you could call it that. It’s been a while, but is it still considered too forward to invite someone back to your place after dinner?” Lena asked.

If jealousy had a physical form it was staring right at Lena, with heated and angry eyes that sent arousal trickling between her thighs.

Lena hid her excitement behind a well-placed scoff and a spritz of perfume that concealed her more intimate fragrance.

That only riled Kara further, and with a full on snarl the other omega finally made a move, and Lena found herself wrapped in Kara’s arms and in the air.

She was on her own balcony before she could appreciate what had just happened, and when she landed on her feet she let out a startled yell of, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just pick me up and fly me off on a whim.” 

“And you can’t just keep giving me the silent treatment and working with Lex,” Kara spat in exasperation, strutting across the floor to pace with her hands on her hips. “That’s the whole reason I was with William Dey tonight, Lena. Because he’s been investigating your brother and I thought if I could get closer to him, I’d have a partner in case anything happened to you!”

“And what are the fringe benefits to that partnership?” Lena demanded with just as much animosity, except she channeled it all right at Kara instead of expending it by restlessly walking around. 

“Is he sleeping with you?” Lena pressed with hurt on her face and a small shrug of disdain.

Acting on her plan to be an aggressor proved a little difficult, but she confronted Kara head on. She stepped forward and backed her towards the bar in the living room. “I guess I just wasn’t good enough to be your partner in every respect.” 

“He’s an alpha.” Kara stressed so firmly that Lena gaped at her. Kara’s irritation was clear, the tendons in her neck surfaced just like her temper and she swung her arm through the air between them with a disbelieving huff of, “You’re an omega, Lena.” 

Kara tipped her head to the side and squinted at Lena in confusion, her face scrunched like she couldn’t believe Lena would make her spell it out.

Lena felt her lip tremble. Her vision blurred and then her fists shook until she squeezed them tight enough to turn her pain into anger.

“So that’s what it really comes down to,” She bit out, her jaw snapping shut so viciously around the words that Kara’s eyes widened.

“Well I’ve got news for you, Kara.” Lena hissed her name like it was curse and stormed forward, omega instincts be damned. She moved with a pure self-assured attitude and sneered when Kara gulped and took a step back. “I’m more alpha than William will ever be and I’m going to prove it.”

“You—?”

Kara never got to say anything else. Lena made damn sure of that when she seized the front of her cardigan and smashed her lips into Kara’s with enough force to bruise them. It was rough and wild and filled with enough heat to replicate the scorch of sunlight and she felt Kara relent into it after a startled squeak.

In a reckless display of assertiveness, Lena directed Kara’s hand underneath her skirt to the straps of the harness she wore. Kara’s mouth formed words that Lena kissed away, and she was bold in sliding off the Super’s glasses and flinging them towards a chair.

Gripping Kara by the shoulders, Lena gave her a firm push down onto the couch and then she unzipped her clinging black dress. It slipped to the floor around her ankles and she stood with pride in front of Kara in nothing but her underthings and garter stockings. 

Kara glanced her over from head to toe and a blend of strange pheromones entered the air around Lena. She swore she could smell an alpha, but that might have just been her own delusion because of how Kara reacted to her. 

“Lena,” Kara exhaled dramatically and stared at the cock between her legs, which Lena made erect at the thumb of a button. 

“That’s right, Kara, get a good look before I’m inside of you,” Lena declared, then lifted off Kara’s cream colored sweater and tore through the buttons on her white shirt. She unclasped Kara’s bra and cupped her breasts, feeling their supple warmth as her eyes skipped down to the defined abs below. The natural beauty, pure muscle and strength was the most breathtaking sight and Lena gaped in open admiration of Kara’s body. 

“Tell me you want me to fuck you tonight. Not that arrogant alpha reporter whom you barely know,” Lena whispered and moved her hands down to caress over Kara’s skin tight jeans. She spread Kara’s legs and ran her fingers along the seam of the omega’s pants. 

It dawned on her, with slender fingers dancing over Kara’s zipper, that something was out of place. From the way her hand rather ungraciously splayed out to cup the anomaly, Lena felt the impact of her miscalculation as surely as if Kara had hit her with it.

“Oh.” Lena whispered, her shocked, wide eyes meeting the dark hunger in Kara’s blues. “You’re—”

“Yeah.” Kara breathed out, her chest heaving from a flux of desires so powerful it broke through her scent maskers.

“I thought…” Lena trailed off, her face glowing hot and stinging in humiliation.

“I can see that.” Kara disclosed, her gaze lowering to the bionic cock between Lena’s legs with enough curiosity for Lena to consider it interest.

She likely would have thrown herself off the balcony had it not been for the way Kara was watching her — but she had come this far, and she wasn’t about to back down now.

Lena tugged at the zipper of Kara’s pants and popped the button off in her haste to open the fabric. “I’m still going to fuck you.” She asserted, and Kara raised her hips eagerly for Lena to remove her jeans.

Kara’s cock put Lena’s to shame and the omega had a very physical reaction to the sight of it. It was just as sculpted and solid as Kara and Lena inhaled the scent of the alpha’s arousal with a throaty moan. In mere moments of staring, she had saturated her expensive lingerie in her own excitement.

Feverish with need, and overcome with sexual aggression as she channeled every alpha she had known, Lena gathered up her own silken desire on long fingers and stroked her bionic phallus with it.

“I just—I need a minute.” Kara blurted and dashed off down the hall, no doubt to prepare herself as Lena stood up to gather what she needed — a bottle of lubricant and a latex glove, which she pulled on with a snap. 

Kara slipped back into her seat on the couch just as fast as she had disappeared, and Lena covered her gloved fingertips in anal lubricant. She took her time with it and watched Kara’s expression change as she curiously glanced over the label on the bottle. 

“I never thought this would happen, but you seem ready for it,” Kara commented and jittered in place as Lena settled down on the floor between her legs. “Have you done this before?”

Lena had never dabbled in anal sex, not as the giver or receiver, but she was confident in her skill because she was attentive to her partner’s needs. 

“I haven’t,” Lena admitted as she touched Kara’s inner thigh with her bare hand and breathed in the aromas of her desire. “I just didn’t know what you’d be into, so I wanted to be prepared for anything. Like usual, the only thing I wasn’t prepared for was that who you are as Supergirl is who you actually are — but right now you’re going to be omega Kara Danvers.” 

“You’re going to submit to me,” Lena forewarned as she gripped Kara’s solid upper thigh muscles and slipped her hand underneath to touch the forbidden spot where she planned to enter the alpha. Her slippery finger rubbed between Kara’s ass cheeks and circled the tight ring of muscles. 

Pressing inward with the pad of a finger, she caressed Kara’s opening until it relaxed enough for her to push deeper. 

The soft shivers of anticipation that went through Kara’s whole frame sparked a new thrill in Lena as she massaged her puckered hole. 

“Let me fuck you,” Lena whispered and Kara held her cheeks apart, so that she could begin a slow thrusting in and out with her finger. 

After a minute of feeling the exceptionally tight warmth around her finger, one became two, and Lena watched, enraptured by the way Kara bit her lips and shuddered beneath her. She looked sweetly tormented, the girl of steel writhing under her, for her, as an alpha and a lover. It filled Lena with lust and pride and an equal need to conquer. As an omega she had never truly understood what this power meant until that moment.

It was a test of patience to be knuckle deep inside Kara without trying to go faster, and Lena coaxed her fingers apart in very gradual increments. She listened to every soft huff of breath and whispery moan that she evoked and reveled in the way Kara maintained eye contact.

“Do you like it?” Lena asked, already knowing the answer, but desperate to hear it regardless.

“Yes,” Kara groaned in surprise, her cock rock hard and leaking with arousal. “I want more—I mean I’m ready for you.”

The quiet vulnerability of that confession was incredibly powerful and Lena felt dazed by the force of her own desires as she slipped her fingers free and asserted, “Knees, now.”

It was hardly eloquent, but she was jittery with her own arousal and Kara understood the command and didn’t make her repeat it.

The air practically crackled with sexual tension when Kara moved to the bedroom, perhaps in fear of ruining the couch, and Lena strode after her feeling every bit the faux alpha she imagined she would be that night. It was a heady experience that had her blood on fire and the sight of Kara on all fours in the middle of her bed caused a deluge of slick to pour down her inner thighs.

Lena climbed onto the bed behind Kara and liberally coated the strap-on with the special lubricant. She used her thumb to rub the excess around the puckered rose between Kara’s spread cheeks and pushed inside to make sure the alpha was still ready. Kara exhaled a moan and braced herself by fisting the sheets, and Lena took that as a sign to align herself.

The blunt silicone tip pressed into Kara and Lena rocked forward until Kara’s ring of muscle relented and accepted the first inch.

“You’re going to take it all for me.” Lena promised, and the short, whimpered cries Kara gave as she pushed back to let Lena fill her ass were glorious.

Lena grabbed Kara's hips to slide all the way home and gave the alpha a moment to adjust. At least Lena had been right on one account: her five inch design was more than enough Kara.

The smooth glide of it and the slapping sound of the lubricant prickled Lena’s skin with exhilarating tingles. 

She was a Luthor deep inside of a Super, and she ran her hands over the strong back that bent just for her, the beautiful carven muscles that were all hers to command. 

“No one else gets to have you this way,” Lena whispered and began to thrust into the snug gap her cock had created. “You belong to me, Kara.” 

At many points in her life Lena had felt powerful, but seeing Kara’s ass spread and listening to the Kryptonian’s quiet gasps was a trip of adrenaline.

The shiny pink ring of muscle opened up so nicely for Lena’s cock and she pulled out just to stare at Kara’s twitching hole. She repeated her motions a few times, then sank into Kara with steadier lunges.

Even though she lacked sensation to guide her, Lena could feel Kara’s clenches around the cock, halting it from sliding out. Lena pumped into her until Kara’s spasms and ragged groans were frequent and then she maintained the same pace. 

“I’m yours,” Kara’s whispery groan came out like a hiss, and she lowered herself further to rest her head on her hands. “I always have been, now make me feel it.”

Lena experienced a wave of pleasure that had nothing to do with physical stimuli and gasped as the weight of Kara’s words settled over her shoulders like an embrace, forcing Lena closer to appreciate what was truly happening.

An alpha submitting to an omega was profound in and of itself, but to hear Kara beg to be taken? That inspired a whole new level of awe, and Lena could feel the trust the Super had in her, giving herself over in such a beautiful display of reparation. 

She pinned Kara with one hand splayed between her shoulder blades, and really worked her hips, smacking her thighs into Kara’s perfect ass. It was rougher than she expected to be with the alpha, but she could feel every ripple of muscle that strained under her for more. They were breathing heavier, and Lena became fierce as she staked her claim to Kara. Not with marks on impenetrable skin, but with forceful thrusts that had the Kryptonian grunting for more.

Kara tore the sheets in two as she trembled with need. The sound of Lena pounding into her rang out sharp and quick, a direct contrast to the way the omega reached around Kara to stroke her shaft with a loving hand.

“Lena-uhhrrgh--” Kara cut herself off with a growl, her whole body tensing as Lena caressed her inside and out. Rough and tender, fast and slow. The perfect tandem to keep her alpha desperate and painfully erect.

Lena became addicted to the noises Kara made, how her tendons strained like ropes along her neck, and how her athletic body took every deep stroke that Lena saw fit to give her. 

All of Lena’s conflicting emotions of the past few months went into each slam of her thighs and she pumped into Kara like her own pleasure and sanity depended on it.

“Does it feel good?” Lena breathed out in soft, warm exhales against the alpha’s neck, while sliding one hand up to squeeze roughly at Kara’s ass cheek. “Tell me it’s good for you, Kara. Tell me.”

“Yes,” Kara admitted with a harsh gasp as Lena surprised her by pushing her a little lower into the bed. “Guhh—it’shoogood, Lena.”

Lena struck up a quicker speed and ran her hand over Kara’s thick cock until the tip was dripping into her palm. Using it to pump her fist faster, she sensed Kara nearing pleasure and warned, “Don’t come. I know how badly you need it, but I want you to show me how long you can last without.”

Kara whimpered and the tension in her limbs became more visible as she seemed to struggle to obey with Lena sliding the length of the smaller cock into her ass.

Lena rewarded her restraint by rubbing Kara’s erection, keeping it stiff and throbbing in her tight grip.

To have so much raw potential in her hands invigorated Lena to move with more deliberate thrusting.

All at once, Kara’s inner muscles clamped around the cock between Lena’s legs and then thick, warm splashes of seed gushed through her fingers.

It both frustrated and turned her on that Kara couldn’t hold off any longer. Lena went still as the Kryptonian thrashed beneath her, and then wrapped her arms around Kara’s middle to hold the alpha. This was the closest they had ever been, with Kara in the throes of a sudden and extreme orgasm and Lena deep inside of her. 

Lena soothed the trembling alpha with featherlight caresses that spanned from her hips to her neck. She quieted her grunting pants with soft hushing and when it seemed that Kara had come back to herself, Lena smoothed her hands over Kara’s shoulders and leaned her weight into them, posing dominantly over the alpha’s back with her bionic cock still buried to the hilt in Kara’s ass.

“Did I say you could come?” Lena breathed into Kara’s ear, all whispery words and sharp tone just to feel the alpha stiffen below her. God, it was a head rush to experience the way Kara responded to her, as if Lena was the one with all the power, and the omega fed into it by biting at the alpha’s neck to release some of her grievance. “I wasn’t done fucking you, Kara.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t...” Kara mumbled, her red face pressed into the bed as she caught her breath. “It was—you were—so intense.”

That was certainly a boost to Lena’s ego, and she pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek, unable to keep the grin off her lips. She stayed deep, then rocked forward experimentally and Kara expelled a throaty groan and pushed back. The alpha’s cock strained towards Lena’s hand as if eager to be held and she found herself appreciating how much stamina the Kryptonian appeared to have.

“You can make it up to me by coming again.” Lena declared seductively, and used the sticky mess that Kara had left in her palm to smear over the alpha’s still hard shaft. Kara must have been extra sensitive because she whined and bucked at the teasing warmth of Lena’s palm gliding over the head of her cock, and the omega made sure to give her special attention right there until Kara pulsed with need.

Keeping Kara close to the edge, Lena switched it up and snared the alpha’s hips with both hands to take her with the kind of determination that had Lena huffing with exertion. She watched as Kara twisted her strong hands into the ruined sheets, and memorized the way the alpha’s mouth hung open as she cried out, pleading for more in her alien tongue.

Lena gave it to her in quickened thrusts that slid the cock in to the base of the harness. She jerked at Kara’s length with a rapid motion of her grasping fingers.

Never before had she been so frantic to draw the pleasure out of someone, but Kara’s submission was too delicious to pass up and she needed to see the Super follow her every whim. She needed it because flashes of William Dey’s face were still in her head. Even though he hadn’t touched Kara, there was some part of Lena that clung to her long standing belief that her best friend was an omega. That deeply jealous part of her was going wild with visions of William in bed with Kara, and it made Lena more forceful and possessive, until she had to grind her teeth to avoid confessing her feelings. I’m in love with you and he can’t have you.

Only in catching a glimpse of herself in the floor length mirror by her bed did Lena realize how she looked. Her tousled hair, the heels she still wore with sexy black garters, the bleeding edges of her mascara, the crazed gleam of desire in her eyes — it should have been a sight to appall her, but she could see Kara’s face and how much the Kryptonian wanted her. 

She slammed into Kara with frenetic rocks of her hips and kissed the back of her neck and down her spine.

Kara’s muscles tightened, wound like twine so close to breaking—and Lena kept going until the alpha broke, sob-gasping in relief as she came again. 

“Come, come hard, Kara,” Lena commanded and the alpha whined beneath her, hunching over in the bed as she blushed from the wonderful sensations coursing through her body. 

Kara’s bliss was all encompassing and Lena could have sworn she felt it pass through her as if they were connected by more than just silicone. The alpha sagged into the bed, boneless and calm, and Lena relaxed over the expanse of her back with coiled arms that clutched Kara protectively and possessively to her breast. She murmured quiet praises into golden hair, and waited for Kara to return to her physical form before finally, very carefully, pulling herself free of the alpha’s tight and twitching hole.

“Rest,” Lena encouraged, lost in the domesticity of running her fingers through Kara’s hair and watching the soft rise and fall of every breath she took. The simple pleasure of touching Kara this way felt almost as forbidden as having anal sex with an alpha.

Lena tried to absorb the peaceful energy that radiated around them in the aftermath. “I’ll be back in a moment.” She whispered, unable to hide the adoration in her tone.

Lena extracted herself grudgingly to remove the harness, but stepping off the bed to take it off was as far as she got because Kara was suddenly right there blocking her path with fiery eyes and demanding hands that palmed Lena’s breasts just a shade rougher than she was used to being touched. 

Her nipples begged for attention by hardening against the alpha’s palms, and Lena moaned when Kara pinched them, soothing one ache to inflame another. Slick flooded Lena’s panties and she could see Kara react to the scent of it, her erection solid and prominent as if she hadn’t come twice already.

“I don’t need rest. I need you.” Kara informed her with a rumble of desire, and lowered her hand to the soaked fabric scarcely concealing Lena’s cunt. She tore it off and slid her fingers through the silken heat of Lena’s folds with a deep growl that spoke of all the wants and desires the alpha had locked up within herself finally bursting free. “Knees. Now.” Kara reiterated Lena’s words back at her.

It shouldn’t have made her so damn desperate, but she loved that Kara had that effect on her. Lena felt weak under the intensity of the alpha’s gaze and a thrilling heat hit her bloodstream like a shot of whiskey. It was her turn to submit.

The dull thud of her pulse in her neck began to tick up speed. A sudden spell of nerves came over her, because she had wanted to experience this with Kara for so long. 

“Not on my knees,” Lena pleaded in her softest tone and scooted back onto the bed to present herself to Kara. “Make me look you in the eye.” 

Her attention wandered to the massive erection between Kara’s legs, far beyond compare to what Lena had worn. She nibbled her bottom lip and rubbed her calves together, keeping her legs shut not to play coy, but because her omega instincts were back in full force and she felt a little shy. The alpha’s pheromones curled around her as if to remind her of her role, and then Kara was separating her legs as far apart as they would go. 

Lena’s legs were so stretched that it brought a slight spread to her pussy lips, dewy and inviting with arousal.

Kara smoothed a hand over her cunt, taking her time to handle the softest, small patch of fine dark hair. With a delicate finger, Kara pressed into the warmth between her pale lips and teased into the lighter pinks and reds within.

“I thought you would never forgive me, but this looks an awful lot like forgiveness,” Kara whispered and leaned over her to continue to rub Lena’s pussy with a heavy, eager hand. “Please tell me you’re on birth control, because I really want to feel you, Lena.” 

Lena had the sudden, absurd realization that even if she was in heat, she would let Kara inside of her unprotected—but that had little to do with her biology and omega drives.

Her foolish, damnable heart ruled all, despite her better judgement when it came to Kara, and she whimpered in need as the impatient alpha dipped two fingers into her clenching entrance.

“I’m a respectable omega that likes to stay in control of her heats,” Lena acknowledged. “Of course I’m on birth control.”

Even though she believed she was pursuing another omega, Lena maintained her course with the medication. The last thing she wanted was extra unnecessary attention from alphas and betas. She got more than her fair share of that being the CEO of a multi-billion company.

Kara looked so pleased with her in that moment that Lena almost believed she had been taking the pills just for her. She shivered with excitement and watched as the alpha situated herself between her open thighs, cock poised and ready to plunge into her eager cunt. It would be an achievement just to fit inside, and Lena welcomed the ache of it as Kara lunged forward and kissed her until she was breathless.

The alpha consumed every whine and groan as she pressed forward, driving Lena down into the bed. Her hot, slick muscles wrapped tightly around the first few inches of Kara and Lena mewled out for more. She needed the extreme stretch it would cause, the exquisite throb as the alpha’s girth claimed her internally, and Lena felt no shame when she was overcome with need and begged for Kara to give her everything.

“I can take it, please, please, go all the way—”

It motivated the alpha in Kara, and she was no longer a Superhero or a mild mannered reporter. Lena watched the shift as much as she felt it when Kara pitched her hips forward at an almost brutal pace and gave into all those wonderfully selfish urges to fuck her. It was all raw emotion and primal instinct, and every wet smack as Kara plunged into her cunt was met with a groan from Lena.

She could feel the power behind each rough thrust that had the bed thumping against the wall, the threat of going through it ever present. Lena would let Kara demolish the whole apartment if it meant she knotted inside her, and she clung onto the alpha’s back with soft moans of surrender. She submitted by wrapping her legs around Kara’s hips, her heels digging into the Kryptonian’s lower back to silently encourage her to take what was hers.

“I don’t ever want to see you out on a date with another alpha again.” Kara snarled suddenly, as if tormented by the idea that anyone else would touch her. She forced her hips harder into Lena’s and the omega’s insatiable cunt welcomed each plunge with a spasm of want. 

“Only you,” Lena promised in a breathless rush before her mind could interfere with her mouth. There was no point in denying that this was what she craved. She had already shown her heart when she made her own reckless demands while inside Kara, and it seemed the alpha wanted to make sure it was mutual.

“Mark me with your seed,” Lena demanded suddenly, her raspy moans coming faster as Kara drilled into her with purpose. “I want to have your scent all over me.”

It was as good as saying she wanted to be mates, and Kara knew it, because she halted a fraction of a second to stare at Lena and then drove into reddened cunt as if there was no tomorrow, drenching the sheets below her and letting her feel claimed by this act alone.

Lena’s inner muscles clung tight in the fast onset of an orgasm. Her bolts of pleasure continued for so long that she realized there was a small trickle of saliva at the corner of her mouth from prolonged moaning.

Kara’s seed rushed out of her just as fast, and filled Lena with a sensation of flooded warmth before the alpha splashed her thighs and stomach with it.

As her knot formed, thick and imposing, Kara slipped back into Lena so it could expand fully inside of her. 

Lena wanted to speak, but the sound of Kara’s phone receiving a string of texts interrupted her thoughts. It was within arm’s reach, and Kara grudgingly snagged ahold of it and glanced down at William’s messages. 

_Kate Kane just came over to our table and told me you’re seeing someone. No hard feelings._

Kara’s forehead crinkled in surprise and she held up the phone as she canted her head to the side in perplexed silence. 

“Well, you are,” Lena innocently noted and glanced down at her body and the evidence of Kara’s pleasure, which was all over her. “You’re seeing me right now and your knot is inside me. So what if I engaged in a little evil scheming to get you here. Please don’t punish me too harshly, Supergirl.” 

Her soft, flirtatious voice carried a smile in it well before it formed on her lips, and Kara raised her chin to kiss her and taste that happiness. 

The fuller confession seemed to register belatedly, because Kara blurted against her lips, “Wait, so you were never on a date?”

“No, Kate was nice enough to go along with my plan and…”

Lena squinted at the guilty way Kara avoided her gaze and caught the alpha’s chin to force her eyes back. “Kara.” She lilted suspiciously. “What did you do?”

The color drained from Kara’s face then came back brighter as she burned with embarrassment. “I uh— I might have um—used my freeze breath to encase Kate’s motorcycle in a block of ice.”

“You didn’t.” Lena laughed before she could stop herself, and then admonished with wide eyed amusement, “Kara, when did you even—”

“When I went to the bathroom to get ready for you.” Kara spat out, her face a picture of pained regret and worry. “I know it’s petty and I shouldn’t have done it, but I—I was so--”

“Jealous?” Lena supplied, enjoying the way the alpha tried to hide her face by pressing it into her shoulder. “Give me your phone.” Lena demanded, her take-charge attitude back in full swing despite how soft and content she felt with Kara’s knot snug inside her stretched cunt. They throbbed deliciously together, and she wouldn’t have a little faux pas ruin the rest of their night.

Kara didn’t even ask why as she handed it over with a dramatic whine. 

“Shh, I’ll sort this out, don’t fret.” Lena asserted, her free hand soothing the alpha with gentle fingers that brushed through her hair, while her other found Kate in the contacts’ list.

_Kate, it’s Lena - It seems I owe you a new ride for helping me get one of my own. Let’s discuss it over lunch tomorrow? I owe you._

Lena smirked as she fired off the text, and secured her arms around Kara until the alpha relaxed into the embrace.

It wasn’t often that her mistakes resulted in something so wonderful, but Lena felt grateful that they had bonded in ways she never would have considered otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
